A Pirates Secret
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: Horror/Romance/Tragedy/Adventure - Rating: T/M - Gore, Sexual Scenes, Swearing, Character Death and Lots of Blood. - Different Languages used: English, Spanish, Italian, German, French, Nordic (Vaired) and Ukranian/Russian. - Larger summery inside. - Pirate!SpainxRire, Pirate!DenmarkxChiara, Pirate!NorwayxSofia, Pirate!ScotlandxSeirraxPirate!Prussia.
1. Prolouge

_**Title: **_**A Pirate's Secret**_  
__**Rating: **_**T - M**  
**_Pairings: -_**  
**_Chapter: - _**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. I only own the OC's.  
**Note: **Rire, Sierra, Chiara, Ada and Sofia.

******Ada ****Beilschmidt** - My amazing little Sister Kira - The "twin" of Prussia (Yet younger than him)**  
****Sofia** Braginskaya - My good friend Amethystwixns - Little sister of Ukraine  
**Rire Leonard ** - None other than myself (Sadistic Demons). - The cousin of France + England.  
**Sierra Lorenzo ** - My awesome Sister-friend donkeyface - Cousin of Spain  
**Chiara Vargas** - t'is m' w'fe wildcrazything - The older sister of Italy and Romano

* * *

_**SUMMERY!**_

"Every Pirate has a secret." Rire muttered to herself. "My was that I abandoned my friends... So what's yours?"

Rire and her four friends, had each sneaked onto the ships of a member from their family, to get away from their old lives. Enjoying the life of being a Pirate, after getting through the hard work of the first month, being with the Captain's and doing chores for infiltrating their families ships as a punishment. They were having fun. Until her friends were kidnapped, then all hell broke loose. Arthur and Francis kick off. Lovino and Felenciano fear for their sister's life. Captain Tonio, Gilbert and Katsuyra all fear for their siblings/cousin lives. Captain of the Ukrainian Pirates blamed it all on Arthur, whilst Arthur blamed it on his cousin of a Frog _(Due to marraige between their aunt and uncle, being Rire's parents.)_ Though Rire knew, as well as the three Captain's who were being blamed, they all knew that it was Rire's fault. Though none never decided to blame her.

"Everyone is being hurt. Due to my mistakes..."

* * *

_**Prolouge!**_

_"F-francis! A-arthur!"_

_The young girl called out, as the two pirates clashed blades, their blue and green eyes full of hatred. Why oh why, did she have to be born as the cousin of two idiots. She looked over towards the British boat and blinked, rubbing her eyes before looking at the blonde haired and blue-eyed female, standing next to the tall purple-eyed albino man. On the otherside she had both the Spaniard's boat, that was filled with the Captain and the twin brother of her friend, and the Prussian's boat, that was filled with its captain, and his younger german brother.  
On the boat herself and her cousins were on, they were joined by the american and his canadian brother as well as the twin of the little italian, standing on the Spaniard's ship.  
The Spanish captain, had battled against the female captain of Ukraine, whilst the Prussian captain had battled against the american sailor of the Englishman, now her cousins.  
She couldn't take it no longer, she had to do something._

_"STOP IT!"_

_She took the sword from the hands of one member of the Frenchman's crew, and sped-walked over to her cousins, taking another sword from the wooden deck. The italian kid tried to stop her, but, when he grabbed her arm, she just shrugged it off and carried on. The two brothers opposite them, just watched the half french and half english girl head out to stop the pathetic battle._

_"RISA!"_

_"RIRE!"_

_She heard them call her name, though it didn't stop her, she didn't want them to fight. Yes the Frog had done stupid things in his life, but then so had the stupid Limey. Even she had herself, like the one time she was kidnapped by a bunch of rouge pirates, that had put so much pressure on Francis and his fellow Captain friends. Arthur blamed it on Francis even though it was Rire's own fault._

_She ran towards the two quickly jumping in the way before they could clash swords once more, her arms wrapped around her as she blocked both of the attacks and trembled faintly. She was already weak from the previous battle she had, on running around the ports with her friends, away from the rouge pirates, though they were still caught, and only she was able to escape and try to find help._

_"R-rire!"_

_"I-i.. Said stop!"_

_Rire sniffled and trembled more, as the two pirates backed off, leaving the sound of metal and wood to clash after the young child dropped the two cutlass' she had used to stop the battle. She was soon caught by one of the twins from Antonio's ship, and smiled a little. _

_"It wasn't Francis' fault Arthur... It was mine. My fault that they were all taken."_

_"Risa-chan..."_

_"Ada, Sierra, Chiara and Sofia. It was my fault."_

**_+Flashback+_**

_"Rire, hurry!"  
_

_She turned around and nodded towards the others and smiled before turning back to the Frenchman, Albino and Spaniard. Rire was allowed by the Captain's to explore the port while they were stocking up for their journey out to sea, and the Captain's were laying out some rules for Rire, due to her being the one in charge after they would set out and explore._

Rules:

- They had to be back at the ships when the 9pm chime struck from the church bell.  
- They must always stay together.  
- No one talks to any strangers! No matter the case.  
- Don't spend to much of the given amount of gil she had recieved from each Captain.  
- No causing havoc in the town.  
- Be kind, and never be greedy, like they are out at sea._  
_

_Running over the the group of girls, she smiled and gestured for them to head out, but not before glancing back one last time towards the three Captains, the other Spanish member looked towards her, as Rire soon looked away after being noticed for staring at her cousin.  
_

_"Rire... You loove Toni~ Dont you."_

_Seirra grinned as she shook her head furiously denying everything, and ran to catch up with the others, leaving a chuckling Spanish girl, who followed behind her. The others all decided that they were going to look around the town, as well as the port._

_Though, yet they were all soon parted, ending up in pairs, starting with; Ada and Sofia were lost in the West section of the small town. Chiara and Seirra were in the East side of the town. Leaving Rire in the center of the town, alone. Standing there she gulped, the orange-haired girl would definatly be murdered by the captain's for loosing their relatives. A shiver ran down her spine, when she thought of the punishment she would be getting off the ablino bastard of a Captain._

_The Prussian, was so forceful and mental when it came to punishing others. The Spaniard didn't phase her as much, though Francis would probably tell her off, and force her to do chores, so many chores._

_"Si-Sierra! C-chiara!" Gulping a little she walked down the path, and trembled. "A-ada! S-Sofia!" Frowning she started to run, before she hit something hard and fell backwards.  
_

_"Well Well, wh'ts th's...? It's a little Girly."_

_"'ello girly... Wh't's t'e likes of ya doin' alone." The second one muttered, as she trembled and looked at them her eyes widened, in fear. "Awe, is t'e little'n scared?"  
_

_"I-i'm so sorry. I-i didn't mean to bump into yer... P-please forgive me."_

_"Ooo~ Well man'ered ay."_

_Rire soon felt herself being grabbed and her vision soon blanked, when a sack was shoved over her head, she screamed but, they weren't having any of the screams, and soon knocked her out._

_-Timeskip-_

_They all woke up to find themselves locked up in cells, the smell of water hit their noses, as Rire sat their picking at her lock, she had woken up before the other four, and had already started to sort out her lock so she could get the rest of them out. They watched her, as every know and then, they could see her trembling a little._

_"R-Rire... S-stay calm."_

_"HOW!?" She glared towards the Italian girl. "How am I meant to stay calm. We were splitted, then kidnapped, and now we don't even know if we are sailed out or still in the docks." She frowned and went back to picklocking. There was a small click, and a smirk from the French-English female as she kicked her gate open and went staight to the other prussian girls._

_"NO! Risa-chan... Go get help from Tonio and the others. W-we'll be fine."_

_Her gaze turned to the Spanish girl, as she frowned and nodded, running from the bottom of the deck, to get away, she regreted this fully. She knew she would, Rire knew that leaving crew behind was going to mean bad knews from the Captain's when she got back.  
Reaching the deck, she made sure she would get around noticing that they were a few meters from the docks, Rire hopped over the edge of the ship, into the water and headed back to the docks to warn the Captain's about what had happened._

**_+End of Flashback+_**

_"We need to save them!" The girl screamed as the others just looked at each other than back towards the girl who was on the verge of tears. "We need to get them back. Arthur. Franics, p-please. They are more inportant than anything."_

_The two nodded in agreement, as she stayed on the floor cooped up in Lovino's arms, trying not to cry at the loss and seperation of her bestfriends._


	2. The Bei'nnin'

_**Title: **_**A Pirate's Secret**_  
__**Rating: **_**T - M**  
**_Pairings: -_**  
**_Chapter: _****The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. I only own the OC's.  
**Note: **Sorry for any messed up translations, or wrong type of speech for the 1500's. ~.~

Sofia doesn't enter till later one. This chapter is mostly about Rire, Ada, Sierra and Chiara.

**Ada Beilschmidt** - My amazing little Sister Kira - The "twin" of Prussia (Yet younger than him)**  
Sofia Braginskaya** - My good friend Amethystwixns - Little sister of Ukraine  
**Rire Leonard **- None other than myself (Sadistic Demons). - The cousin of France + England.  
**Sierra Lorenzo **- My awesome Sister-friend donkeyface - Cousin of Spain  
**Chiara Vargas** - t'is m' w'fe wildcrazything - The older sister of Italy and Romano

* * *

"Shs..."

The sun blared down on the small town of Calais in France, the Pirates had returned from the sea, and were stocking up to do another run. The young girl crouched behind the barelles intently watching her cousin, order his men around, behind her was her younger brother and sister. She knew the wouldn't be able to get on the ship with her, but they wanted to see her off before she left with their older couisin Francis, to head out for Spain so he could join his friend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and after she knew the blonde idiot would be heading for the borders of Prussia so they could meet up with the final third member of their pathetic little group who goes by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Rirenee-chan."

"Onee-chan"

"I'll be fine. Francis will look after me. Je serai de retour plus tôt que vous le pensez."

"Très bien. Nous allons rentrer à la maison maintenant."

Her little brother took their sisters hand and ran back towards their house that sat in the middle of a hill on the outskirts of Calais. She frowned at the fact that she wouldn't be back for a while, she had been waiting over a year for Francis to return, and if she knew this was going to be longer than a year. Looking back she scremed inside and removed herself from behind the barrel and ran towards the ship, while Francis' back was turned she ran onto the ship and hid behind a crate. Francis would surely kill her for doing this.

* * *

"Tonio... Por último."

The brown-haired girl muttered standing next to her was another brown-haired girl. They were waiting for the spaniard to return from his year long sail into the dark sea, so when he got back they could finally infiltrate his boat, which meant he would have to take them duo with him, no matter what.

"Amigos, prisa. Tenemos que partir pronto."

"Aye, Aye. Captain"

Soon as Antonio turned his back, the elder took the younger's hand and they headed for the ship, he looked around as she ran with the younger into his cabin, the two were trying to stay out of the Vargas' brothers ways as well, as they prepared everything. Meanwhile Bella also helped out around the ship. Stopping when they reached his cabin they Sierra attempted to open the door though it was locked, the latter turned towards the Italian child.

"This way Sierra... We'll ha'e to go to Lovi an' Feli's cabin."

"Sì, sì, está bien Chiara"

Sierra followed elder Vargas as she headed towards her younger brothers cabin, while the others continued loading the ship. Antonio looked at the clock on the side of the church that stood in the center of Barcelona, they had to leave now, so Antonio rounded all the crew members up and ordered out for them to depart the port.

* * *

In the port village of Kiel, the captain of the Prussian priates stood there stocking up whislt his younger sister was standing on the ship watching the crew mates load the ship up. She had negotiated-_threatened_-her brother to let her in on this journey he was making this time. She even had to threated their other brother Ludwig, and to her surprise it worked, but she was noted to be in the same situation as the other shipmates, yet she still had the slight privilages like Ludwig had, due to being the only female on the ship.

"Ada... Hilfe."

"Ja, Ja!"

The girl removed herself from the edge of the ship, and helped some of the shipmates out under the orders of her brother, but before she left, Ada stuck her tongue out at the elder albino boy, much to his distaste.

"Oi! Ada, Sie Gör!"

She snickered as she ran over to help Ludwig with the armory. Soon after that Gilbert had announced to the crew that they wer going to headout on their journey officially after he had made up the co-ordinates to where the meet up between, their ship and the other two ships.

* * *

Soon all three ships set out from their ports, after recieving co-ordinates from their friend Gilbert, and Gilbert giving out the co-oridantes. The three were to set sail to the center of the North Alantic Ocean, before heading to the Southern Alantic Ocean and straight to the Indian Ocean.

Sierra and Chiara sat in the mess hall of the ship as the Vargas brothers looked at them, Lovino's eye brow twitched a little, before he stormed out of the kitchen towards them. Both looked up and smiled towards the latter, before Chiara let out a small giggle.

"Voi, bastardi! Tonio sta per uccidere voi due!"

"Jaja... It's fine. Lovi."

"Jaja! Esta vale Bien. Sì."

"Sierra... Te, idiota."

Bella came down to the mess all to see what all the noise was about and blinked before sighing. She smiled as they waved towards her with a pissed off Lovino standing there and Feliciano looking out of the window that looked into the kitchen. Straight after Antonio walked down to the hall and looked at the group before blinking.

"Sierra... Chiara.."

"Hola, primo."

"Ugh.. We are arriving soon, so Feli, Lovi be prepared to feed Francis and Gilbert."

"Aye."

The two Italian's went back to the kitchen, Bella following to help out, whilst Antonio looked towards the duo smiling like nothing happened.

"Hm. Ada se unirá a Gilbert... Maybe you three will get along."

* * *

Standing on the deck as they were joined by the other two ships, a few hours after. The planks were railed to each side of the ships as they, ventured over. Francis looking slightly annoyed as the orange haired female followed behind him, grinning like a mad child after getting her own way.

"Hola, amigos."

"Ja. Hallo."

"Bonjour."

She looked at the two others and blinked, slightly shifting behind her cousin, and blushed a bit. Francis turned to look over his shoulders, to his relative, still partially annoyed at her ambush, but smirked a little from her shyness.

"Chaton." She frowned at the nickname and looked up towards him. "Je voudrais que vous rencontriez Gilbert et Antonio."

"B-bonjour. J-je suis Rire."

"Hola, Risa-chan."

"Hallo liebe."

Rire move a little more behind Francis as she nodded and smiled a little. Meanwhile three others joined them, one scratching the back of her head yawning while another trying to get a piggy back off her, plus a girl who looked similar two the man named _Gilbert_. Rire, watched them as the three stopped to stare at her.

"Who's this?"

"Seems she's with Francis."

"Mh. Whats yer name?"

Panicking a little her grip on the arm of the frenchman's blue coat tightened, which was visible due to the intense creases being made around her fingers. They elder boys just sighed and stood there.

"Her name is Rire." Gilbert muttered. "An' she is Franky's cousin. So be kind."

"Aye, aye, Gilly~" The younger muttered in a mockish tone, as he glared at her. "Uh. Captain."

Both Rire and Francis were approached by the three girls, which caused Rire to move closer to her cousin, which was surprising to both of them, since Rire always wanted to be far away from Francis, as far as she possible could be. Though, she had always wanted to sail the sea's with her cousin, so this time she was going to put up with being so close to him, and actually being in the same area as him. Once they stopped near them, Rire stared at the Spanish girl, she seemed to be the elder, though, Rire didn't know, she wasn't bother at all. What shook her the most was, when the female rose her hand for a hand shake. Staring at the hand, her gaze turned to Francis as he was talking to the other two captain's, her gaze then retreated from the blonde-haired mans, towards the other three, and back to the hands. _I d-didn't know... Pirate's shook hands... Fran never did it when he met new people..._ Thinking to herself, she hadn't noticed the sly grins on two of the three girls faces.

"Sierra Lorenzo. Soy el primo del capitán Carreido." Gesturing to the Spaniard, she soon gestured her hand towards the girl. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Ciao, Ciao." The other one said, she seemed really energetic, her brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. "I'm Chiara Vargas. La sorella maggiore del i Vargas, duo."

"Hallo. Ich bin Ada Beilschmidt" She waved a little and smiled. "Ich bin die jüngere Schwester von Captain Beilschmidt."

Rire just nodded completely confused, due to not understanding what they had just told her, and sighed, before looking up towards Francis, as if to say 'Translate. Now!' as he chuckled and ruffled her orange strands before smiling. "Oui, d'accord. Chaton." She hissed a little at the nickname, but he ignored the hiss and continued.

"Ada et Gilbert sont frère et sœur." Pointing towards Gilbert, then back to the girl, she nodded and waved a little. His hand soon went towards the Spaniard, and then at the Spanish girl, who had eventually dropped her hand, figuring that she didn't want to shake it. "Sierra et Tonio sont cousins." His finger moved to the Italian, child as she smiled brightly towards the french girl. "Et, Chiara, est sœur aînée, de la, Vargas twins."

Rire nodded and smiled finally getting it all. "Oui, d'accord. Je suis, Rire Licorne." Softly waving, with her free hand, the other three waved back a little. "Je suis le cousin de Francis. Plaisir de vous rencontrer."

"Aye. Zat is zat. Introduction's are o'er which means, bondin' time." Ada frowned remember that their wasn't much to do. "Guess, we'e made a small little friends group eh."

The rest nodded as she stood there, before being dragged away from the three captains and down to the mess hall of Antonio's ship. She didn't know why, she was just getting dragged.

_I.. Made.. Friends...? Hopefully, these guys are good friends._

* * *

**Translations:**

_Careful with Rire's name. It will appear as Laughing Unicorne, since that is what her name means, and her symbol is a unicorne._**  
**

_French:_

- Je serai de retour plus tôt que vous le pensez. | I'll be back sooner than you think.  
- Très bien. Nous allons rentrer à la maison maintenant. | All right. We'll go home now.  
- Bonjour | Hello.  
- Chaton | Kitten  
- Je voudrais que vous rencontriez Gilbert et Antonio. | I want you to meet Gilbert and Antonio.  
- B-bonjour. J-je suis Rire. | H-hello. I-I am Rire.  
- Oui, d'accord. Chaton. | Yes, okay. Kitten.  
- Ada et Gilbert sont frère et sœur. | Yes. Ada and Gilbert are brother and sister.  
- Sierra et Tonio sont cousins. | Sierra and Tonio are cousins.  
- Et, Chiara, est sœur aînée, de la, Vargas twins. | And Chiara is elder sister of the Vargas twins.  
- Oui, d'accord. Je suis, Rire Licorne. Je suis le cousin de Francis. Plaisir de vous rencontrer. | Yes, okay. I'm Rire Licorne. I am the cousin of Francis. Pleasure to meet you.

_Spanish:_

- Tonio... Por último. | Tonio... Finally.  
- Amigos, prisa. Tenemos que partir pronto. | Friends, hurry. We have to leave soon.  
- Si, si, está bien Chiara | Yeah, yeah, okay Chiara  
- Jaja! Esta vale Bien. Sì. | Haha! This applies well. Yes.  
- Hola, primo. | Hello, cousin.  
- Ada se unirá a Gilbert... | Ada will join Gilbert...  
- Hola, amigos. | Hello, friends.  
- Risa-chan | Little Rire.  
- Sierra Lorenzo. Soy el primo del capitán Carreido. | Sierra Lorenzo. I am the cousin of Captain Carreido.

_Italian:_

- Voi, bastardi! Tonio sta per uccidere voi due! | You bastards! Tonio is going to kill you two!  
- Te, idiota. | You, idiot.  
- Ciao, Ciao. | Hello, Hello.  
- La sorella maggiore del i Vargas, duo. | The older sister of the Vargas duo.

_German:_

- Ada... Hilfe. | Ada... Help.  
- Ja, Ja! | Yes, Yes!  
- Ada, Sie Gör! | Ada, you brat!  
- Ja. Hallo. | Yes. Hello.  
- Hallo liebe | Hello dear.  
- Hallo. Ich bin Ada Beilschmidt. | Hello. I'm Ada Beilschmidt  
- Ich bin die jüngere Schwester von Captain Beilschmidt. | I am the younger sister of Captain Beilschmidt.


	3. Trainin'

_**Title: **_**A Pirate's Secret**_  
__**Rating: **_**T - M**  
**_Pairings: -_**  
**_Chapter: _****Trainin'**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia - Hidekaz Himuruya does. I only own the OC's (I wish I owned my friends though ~.~)  
**Note: **Sorry for any messed up translations, or wron' type of speech for the 1500's. ~.~ Yes it will seem mostly about Rire. But don't worry each of them would have a chapter of there own... (I iz just to used to writing about on OC xD Slowly getting into the habit of writing about more that one.)

Training = Blood. (In my case... 'cause any trainin' chapter I make, has to ha'e a little blood in it.)  
There will also be swearin', and romantic thin's, like kisses and huggles. :3

I do not own "WANTED" - Matsuri Hino does (The same mangaka artist who did Vampire Knight.)  
I do not own "Basara" - Yumi Tamura does (The same mangaka artist who did 7 Seeds.)  
I do not own "Black Wade: The Wild Side of Love" - Franze and Andärle does.  
I do not own "Pirate's Game" - Takagi Ryou.

Si. I was eatin' Swiss Toblerone, French Croissant's, Burgers and drinking Coke as well as Relentless, whilst doin' this Chapter.

**Ada Beilschmidt** - My amazin' little Sister Kira - The "twin" of Prussia (Yet youn'er than him)**  
Sofia Braginskaya** - My good friend Amethystwixns - Little sister of Ukraine  
**Rire Leonard **- None other than myself (Sadistic Demons). - The cousin of France + England.  
**Sierra Lorenzo **- My awesome Sister-friend donkeyface - Cousin of Spain  
**Chiara Vargas** - t'is m' w'fe wildcrazything - The older sister of Italy and Romano

**Oh yes. I forgot about their Ages:** (I altred some.. 'Cause I felt like it x3)

OC's: Rire: 19 | Sierra: 18 | Sofia: 17 | Ada: 18 | Chiara: 17.

Captain's: Antonio: 20 | Gilbert: 20 | Francis: 21 | Arthur: 23 | Katyusha: 24 | Nordics: 17 - 25.

Ship Crew: Scott (Scotland): 25 | Owen (Wales): 27 | Liam ( ): 19 | Alfred: 17 | Matthew: 16 | Bella (Belgium): 16 | Lovino: 15 | Feliciano: 15 | Ludwig: 15 | Leon (Hong Kong): 13 | Peter: 12.

* * *

She rolled over in the soft bed. Her cabin was elegant like her cousins, she felt like she was getting too much attention off her cousin, but she wasn't going to complain for it. Today herself and her new friends, where going to be taught how to fight in a Pirate's barrage. The French crew were preparing for their training sessions, while the rest were either waking up, or getting something to eat. The sun shone over the sea, as they floated along, between the Spanish ship, and the Prussian ship. The three ships were heading towards the Indian Ocean, god knows why, but then that what being a pirate is all about. Adventures, fights and looting the rewards of hardwork, of running from the Navy's.

Lifting herself up, someone soon bursted through her doors smiling widely, as she blinked at stared at her.

"Oh lord. You have two different coloured eyes..." The young boy muttered standing at the door, as Rire cocked her head to the side a little, before looking to the mirror at her own eyes. "They are very pretty Lass."

"Mh. Merci. Comment tu t'appelles?"

"Ah. Aye. My name is Matthew."

"Bonjour, Matthew." She smiled as they heard footsteps down the corridor. "Is that.. Francis?"

She hopped out of the bed and walked over to the door. Standing a little over the blonde haired and purple-eye child, she watched as her cousin emerged from the steps, with the other two captains. Her hands rested on the teen's shoulders as they blinked towards the Frenchman, as he turned towards them. She stood there in the pure white gown, making her seem like a stolen princess, her hair drapped over her shoulders a little, and her fringe covering her heterochromatic eyes.

"Mornin' Lass."

"Hallo. Captain Beilschmidt."

"Hola Señorita."

"Sí. Hola señor Carriedo."

The two waved a little and smiled, as Francis smiled at her. "Chaton. Sierra an' zhe others are waitin' on deck."

Rire nodded and retreted back into her cabin, to change as Matthew ran up the stairs to find his pet polar bear that somehow survived in the tempreture, even though it wasn't it's naturally habit or tempreture the bear should live in. Francis and the other two soon retreted to his quaters, to explain the next plan of there adventure. Hopefully they didn't run into the English, Nordics or the Ukranian and Russians.

* * *

After changing and stepping onto the deck, she coughed a little, it was tight, and that was the only word she could use to describe the outfit, that Bella had helped her change into. Apparently it was the outfit she would be wearing from now on, whilst sailing with Captain Bonnefoy and the other two. Much to her distaste, she was having to wear a corset over a ruffled femanine pirate shirt, and a pair of leather trousers that, on one leg, only covered a quater of it, and the whole of the other. Over the trousers she wore a pair of black heeled pirate boots with golden decel, buttons and edges. Francis spoiled her too much.

Rire soon looked up just to be standing infront of her friends, who all had smiliar outfits to hers, apart from both there trouser legs were actually able to cover both legs. Though, Chiara was wearing a skirt instead of trousers, but it suited her well, probably better than what it would suit the rest of them.

"Hola Risa-chan."

"Vell. Ready for trainin'?"

"Guess so..."

"Jaja.. You don't sound so convincin' Risa-chan."

Rire just shrugged at Chiara's comment, as the two ventured into the middle of the deck, and soon were surrounded by crew members who were training and fighting. It was fun to watch, but that stopped when each of them were attacked by a sailor. Each of them together stumbled backwards from the sudden attacks, they were lucky they drew their swords. Though as they stumbled back, they all bumped into each other, the four of them, with their backs against one and others.

"H-huh."

"What's wrong... Rire?"

"These four.. I-i ha'e ne'er seen zhem on zhe ship before."

"You're kiddin' ri'ht?" The girl shook her head, as the four gulped a little. "Vell ve vill need to tell Bruder and the others." Ada muttered as they raised their swords.

"S-si, we will make a pathway. Risa-chan and Chiara go and get the Captain's."

"Aye aye." The two muttered, as the four sailors charged towards them.

* * *

Rire soon, clashed swords with the boy, her eyes widened a little as she looked at the blue eyes. _Alfred...? _Quietly thinking to herself, before being pushed to the floor. Her sword landed in the wooden boards, creating the deck, about a meter away from them, as she sat there trembling, her head being lifted by the blade of the cutlass, so her gaze would lock with the boys.

"G-GILBERT! ANTONIO! FRANCIS!"

Ada screamed as she fended off the Pirate she was dueling with. Soon as they heard Ada's calls of help, the three left the cabin and emerged onto the decks as they stared at the matter at hand. Francis cursed in French, seeing Rire and blade's point of the American sailor. Tonio looked towards the Italian and the Spanish girls, seeing they were battling against the Scottish and the Irish sailors, whilst Gilbert watched Ada handle her opponant like a cat handling a mouse, obviously Ada being the cat, and the Welsh sailor being the mouse.

"Putain américaine racaille!" Rire hissed as she spat towards the boy. "Alfred Fucking Jones. Where's that little En'lish bastard hm?"

"Hm." The boy arched an eye brow in confusion.

"Bâtard anglais... Me laissant échoués sur la plage de Normandie."

"Oh. That was you..." She glared towards him, as she grabbed the blade, he jolted back a little cutting her hand, as the girl lifted herself from the deck. Fran panicked a little when the blood droplet hit the wood, from his cousin hand. Everyone paused as they her Alfred cuss a little.

"Che. Oi! Lassie. Yer ne'er fuckin' chan'e do yer."

Her blue and red orbs interlock with the green-eye one. "Scottie... Vous n'ont pas changé un peu." She scowled alittle. "Still fuckin' annoyin' an' stickin' yer nose into ozher's buisness. Bâtard"

Alfred turned to the scottish lad, as he frowned at the girls remark. Before gesturing for the others to retreat. With a smirk, Alfred pulled his blade from Rire's hand causing her to scream a little and recall her hand to her chest, as hit bled, the four dived overboard, and swam towards the row boat a few kilometers away from the French ship. After they left Francis ran over to Rire, as he grabbed her wrist she hissed at him, and glared hoping to set him alite, with the way he pulled her wrist from her own grip. He looked up at her as her gaze turned away, whilst she frowned. _Was there a reason for him to keep me alive. Normally Arthur would kill anyone... I thought he would kill me because I'm related to the Frog, as well as himself, making the both of them related. _Thinking to herself, she was soon pulled from her thoughts, when Sierra ran over and yanked her below deck, to sort out her wound, cussing in Spanish to herself, probably about the random attack.

* * *

Francis stood there pacing in his cabin, as Gilbert and Antonio stood there frowning, they had been ambushed by Arthur's crew, even if it was only four, it still meant that Arthur and the British were close by. They were following them, probably after what they were after. The three rose their heads, a soft knock was heard on the door, Gilbert, opened the door as Rire walked in, and headed towards Francis' bookcase. Scanning the books, Sierra stood there as she skimmed through the titles. Taking out four books she soon walked back out of the room, Sierra walking next to her as they made their way back to her cabin where the others where waiting for her.

"Uh.. Vhat vas zhat about?"

The three looked at each other shrugging, as Antonio closed the door again, Francis walked to his bookcase to see what books she took and blinked. _Hm... Pirate's Game, Wanted, Basara and Black Warde: The Wild Side of Love... What are you thinking of Rire? _Thinking to himself before turning back to his friends, as they gave him curious looks. Francis just sighed and shrugged his shoulders closing the glass doors to the bookcase.

"Who knows. Zhe Chaton is always doin' stran'e zhin's."

He looked out of the large window of his Cabin, as his eyebrows furrowed a little, he was gaining a bad feeling. _She hates books about Pirates... Why is she reading them...? _Sighing inwardly, he turned to his friends then towards the map laid out on the desk in his cabin. There were three pointers around the Island of Oceania.

Meanwhile Rire sat on her bed, staring at her hand frowning, as the others read through the books she took from Francis, Bella had decided to join them whilst the crew of the three boats had a small party up on deck for some odd reason. Who know's why they were celebrating, nothing had happened that was so brilliant to celebrate about. Ada looked up towards the girl and blinked a little, setting the book on the floor she walked over and took the girls hand.

"Is it hurtin'...?"

"Huh. Ah. No. I.. 'ess... I was j'st wonderin'..."

"'Bout vat?"

"Arthur."

The others looked at each other before turning back to the girl, though none of them knew that Francis was standing outside of the cabin. Rire sat there and explained everything that had happened. How Arthur had attacked her village, stole her away from her parents. Also how Scottie had spilt her parents blood, that she was the cousin of both Francis and Arthur, and when Arthur found out about her family relations, he had dumped her on Normandy beach, and after that she was taken in by a young couple, who were newly married and expecting a child to come along soon.

"Arthur... I hate him... But... Zhe bastard is family... So t'is kind of 'ard not to 'ate him."

"I sort of see where you are comin' from... But. Rire..."

"Arthur is the enemy. Chica, you can't be going around lettin' the bastardos' men go free."

"Hm. I didn't let them get away... I was at blade's point. Scottie distracted me, which lead Alfred to escape with Liam and Owen. I blame Arzher... It's his bloody fault for sending the idiots over!"

She glared and stood up walking out of the room, as Francis made his way back to his cabin with the drinks. Rire looked at him and frowned before heading up to the deck, just to be clung to by Matthew who was running from an annoyed Lovino. She stood there and trembled a little, she hadn't met Lovino yet.

"Let-a me have Matthew." The hazel eyes glared into her red and blue ones, as she shook her head. "Why-a not?"

"Why should I... Mazzhew is family..." Lovino glared at her. "He was adotped by Fran, which makes him family!"

"His stupid bear attacked my-a fratello!"

"Kumo-chan can do what it likes!"

They glared at each other before being stopped by Ludwig and Felinciano. "Hey-a! Stop the fighting ve~" Feli stood next to his brother, the only difference was the hair curl really, though Feli's hair was a little lighter than Lovi's and his eyes were more of an amber-brown than chocolate-hazel brown. "I am fine Fratello. I-a was just not expecting Kumojirou to be there."

"Vat is going on!" All five heads turned to the slowly approching Albino. "All I can hear is you lot, shouting. So vat 'appened?"

"The idiota let his bear-a scare Felinciano."

"Kumo-chan can do what he likes!"

"Kumo will be your dinner if-a he scares Feli once-a more time!"

The two growled at each other before Gilbert stepped between them, sighing. Felinciano tried to calm his twin down whilst Ludwig just stood there and Matthew hid behind Rire with Kumojirou in his arms. Soon Rire just left the group taking Mattie with her, and went to get a weapon, it was the last time she was ever going to let Alfred overpower her in a duel. She was going to start to train no matter what.

* * *

A few hours after the small "disagreement" between Rire and Lovino. Obviously Gilbert told Antonio and Francis, which got the two into trouble. Rire stood there panting as Sierra made her way up the stairs. Blinking a little the crew's were in the mess halls of each ship, though standing in front of her was Rire and her cousin. It seems that Rire had personally asked Antonio to help her train. So Sierra decided to stand to the side and watch them, leaning against the rails, every now and again glancing at the two as they dueled, but mostly looking over the sea.

The sound of metal stopped as Rire stood there, Sierra turned to see Rire pointing the point of the blade at her cousins throat, and all Antonio could do was smirk. Francis made his way up, obviously Gilbert and himself were shocked when Rire had ran up to them and begged Tonio to train her. The two other captain's stood there, their eyes widened seeing there friend at blade's point. The two looked like cast-a-ways, there were rips all over Rire's outfit, same with Tonio's it good that he left his coat and hat in Fran's cabin.

"Risa finally won a match."

"Encore une fois s'il vous plaît. El último uno?"

"Sí, el último uno."

The other three laughed a little as Antonio retreiven his sword and the duo were at it once more. Sierra returned back to Rire's cabin, to see if the others found anything out from the books that could help them get along better with the Pirates and crew. Obviously she came back to nothing. Gilbert would keep a look out for Arthur's ship, just in case another ambush happened. Francis was down in the Mess hall explaining to all three crews about what would be happening. That just left Matthew sitting watching Rire and Antonio go at each other.

* * *

"The books that Rire took from her cousin, they only really showed things about bad pirates."

Chiara muttered as Bella nodded and agreed on the same thing with her book. Though Ada sat there to ingrossed in her one. They looked at her as she smiled, she really was enjoying the book, though Sierra soon clapped her hands in front of the prussian female causing her to jump a little and look up.

"I suggest we do some sword trainin'. Just in case we run into somethin' like what happened earlier on."

Ada and Seirra soon made there way up to the deck with Bella and Chiara, grabbing swords off there own and started to train. Sierra and Chiara agaisnt each other, whilst Ada and Bella were at it with each other. Every once in a while, they all turned to Rire and Antonio. The two had been at it since noon, not once did they stop for a break. Coughing slightly, Rire rose her sword to block Tonio's attack, though even if he was frowning, and worried about her collapsing, he didn't want to be snapped at again in French and called god knows what in that language, and even when Rire stood there, the others could tell she was exhausted, though it didn't stop the french female, she ran towards him, as they clashed swords. When the metal, clashed, they both slipped a little, causing each ends of the sword to cut the arm, that the edge of the blades were close to.

"Risa-chan... Detener. Por favor. Usted está de agotar su cuerpo demasiado mucho, chica."

They all heard Antonio plead there friend, but she shook her head being stubborn, her panting could be heard as she trembled. Sierra pointed out, on how her legs looked like they were about to cave in from being over worked.

"¡Cállate, cállate! Por favor. Está bueno! Estoy bien!"

Everything went silent. Even Gilbert looked round hearing the half French child scream at the Spanish Captain in his own language. For the moment no one spoke and the only thing to be heard was Rire's tired and heavy breathing. Ada looked over to Sierra who nodded. Bella figured it out along with Chiara as the all looked at Antonio.  
He blinked and stared at them, before pushing Rire back slightly making her stumble and fall onto her butt. Having her at blade's point she frowned at his annoyed emotion with in those hyponotizing green eyes.

"Cállate, bien! Lo siento Risa-chan, pero..." He frowned. "Necesitamos usted saludable." Taking the sword away he sighed as she looked away. "Estoy gano este juego, así que ir descansar."

"Non! Va faire foutre vous, je ne m'inquiète pas si vous êtes un, capitaine!"

"¡Es una orden! Deja de ser tan terco!"

She flinched and gulped. "O-oui. Je suis désolé." After that she lifted herself off the ground and shrugged off anyone who triend to help her, whilst making her way back to her cabin. Sierra felt bad for teaching Rire Spanish now, because everything she said had been taught was first part of her lessons, which was her speaking in the language to understand the Spanish crew and Antonio, as well as Sierra herself, and yet she understood everything that Tonio had thrown back in her face. It was irritating at the most.

* * *

Though with the little scene over everyone went back to their training preparing for any raid that will be happening in their future times togther. Ada kept blocking some of Bella's attacks and Bella had done the same back, though much to there detaste, the two had ripped up each others outfits, and they were much worse than what Rire's were like, plus the small patches of blood, from their small cuts they made on each other, nothing fatal thank the heavens. On the other hand Sierra and Chiara stopped a long time back, because Chiara was feeling exhausted and Sierra didn't want to ruin the clothes, or hurt the little italian any longer.

Gilbert stood on the higher part of the deck with the other two captains and sighed. "Do you think... Rire gets her stubborness from Arthur's side of the family..?" They looked at Francis, and chuckled.

"Probably. Who knows." Gilbert muttered before the three chuckled quietly and watched the crew fight.

* * *

**Translations:**

_French:_

- Mh. Merci. Comment tu t'appelles? | Mh. Thank you. What's your name?  
- Bonjour | Hello.  
- Chaton | Kitten  
- Putain américaine racaille! | American fucking scum!  
- Bâtard anglais... Me laissant échoués sur la plage de Normandie | English bastard... Leaving me stranded on the beach of Normandy.  
- Vous n'ont pas changé un peu. | You have not changed a bit.  
- Bâtard | Bastard  
- Encore une fois s'il vous plaît. | Again please.  
- Non! Va faire foutre vous, je ne m'inquiète pas si vous êtes un, capitaine! | No! Fuck you, I do not care if you're a captain!  
- O-oui. Je suis désolé. | Y-yes. I'm sorry.

_Spanish:_

- Jaja | Haha  
- Risa-chan | Little Rire.  
- Hola Señorita. | Hello Mademoiselle.  
- Sí. Hola señor Carriedo. | Yes. Hello Mr. Carriedo.  
- Chica | Girl  
- Bastardos | Bastards  
- El último uno? | Last one?  
- Sí, el último uno. | Yes, the last one.  
- Detener. Por favor. Usted está de agotar su cuerpo demasiado mucho, chica. |  
- ¡Cállate, cállate! Por favor. Está bueno! Estoy bien! | Shut up, Shut up! It's fine. I'm good.  
- Cállate, bien! Lo siento Risa-chan, pero... | Shut up, okay! Sorry Risa-chan, but...  
- Necesitamos usted saludable. | We need you healthy.  
- Estoy gano este juego, así que ir descansar. | I won this game, so go rest.  
- ¡Es una orden! Deja de ser tan terco! | That's an order! Stop being so stubborn!

_German:_

- Hallo | Hello

_Italian:_

- Fratello | Brother  
- Idiota | Idiot

_Pirate Talk:_

- Aye | Yes  
- Lass | Girl or A lady.


End file.
